Her Deepest Desire- KCAUWEEK Day 5
by Klaroline-Fantasies
Summary: Caroline was the daughter of a Ludus owner who had sexual desires for one of his Gladiators Klaus. She did whatever was necessary to get him to her bed and made sure he knew who was in charge... KCAUWEEK Day 5- Different time Period [RATED M FOR MATURE LANGUAGE AND SMUT]


**Yea guys I know Im two days late with this but there's a reason...**

**Firstly it was because I have an abscess. It's basically an infection in the tooth or gum but for anyone whos had toothache or gum ache and knows the pain...you know how painful that can be. It's your gum but like you can't do nun but lie in bed holding your face and praying to all the gods on your list. **

**I am taking pain medication until I can get to the doctor to get it checked and fixed and I stayed up till 4am (right now) writing this today.**

**As for spelling and grammatical errors...ignore it and enjoy please, Its 4am, I'm slowly feeling the pain coming back and my throat feels raw as hell and im super horny after writing this. GOodnight. I'll try to get my drabble meant for today out tomorrow and a graphic for day 7 cause unless yall wanna spit some plots out for me...I'm fresh outta ideas on what to write or that day considering I did two oneshots for that for KlarolineRewindDay. Other than Caroline going dark after alaric died and going to the afterlife and pulling klaus out to be with her...idk what else to do. lol.**

**Edit (10/13/2019: 10:16am): I made the necessary edits but I don't have a beta so I made whatever edits I saw needed to be made.**

**KCAUWEEK Day 5- Different Time Period**

**Now, my favorite time periods to write are usually a thousand years ago, or like the 1400s to 1800s with the pretty dresses katherine got to wear but my all time favorite timeline to play with...Roman Times.**

**Yes the times of spartacus. Where their language is foul as hell, they have sex like it's no one's business and its just...raw.**

**Now Caroline is going to be a TINY BIT OOC in this story. IDK Why I wrote her so dark and demanding and stuff but it's where the story took me so.**

**For those who've seen Spartacus series, you know what's coming. For those who haven't...seriously, you can watch anything for free online now. Read first though.**

**On with the story**

**THIS IS RATED M FOR SMUT, LANGUAGE, THE WHOLE SHABANG**

**THE DIRTIEST AND MOST GRIMEY SEX IVE EVER WRITTEN.**

**IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME THE READ MY OTHER SHIT RATED M AND SEE...**

**Happy Reading!**

* * *

Caroline watched from the balcony of her home as all the gladiators weathered the scorching heat of the sun as they practice their fighting skills amongst each other. Her eyes searched for the man who invades her dreams and when she found him; a sting of blush colored her cheeks at the sight.

He glistened with sweat caused by his hard work. His chest rose and fell with every shallow breath he took as he charged at his opponent with his wooden sword.

She had seen him in the arena against many opponents and there were times she knew he would win and he never disappointed her…but there were times she thought that today might be the day he dies, she would let out a heavy breath of relief when he emerges victorious and thank the gods for sparing his life. Her time spent admiring him since her father acquired him through slavery had made her care for him.

_Stay away from the gladiators her mother always said._

_They were brutes she always said._

_They were violent she always said. _

_They were slaves who only wished for freedom her father always said. _

_Do not converse with them her father always said._

_They're not interested in what you have to say he always said._

_When they get their hands on you, they will either kill you or fuck you he always said._

_They are men starved of womanly affection and she's just a faceless cunt to stuff their cock in, he always said. _

_He would raise hell if anyone of them were to touch her he always said. _

So the closest to them she was ever allowed, was the top of the balcony so she may watch from a distance.

There was something so alluring about him to her. Sometimes she wondered if it was how strong he was, or his capability of defending someone. Perhaps it was the way his arms and his chest would glisten in the sun with sweat or the way his body moved when he was starved for air. His features were quite pleasing to look at. She would picture him just like that on top of her ramming his cock inside of her.

He came to their Ludus almost a year ago. His own father sold him into slavery her father told her. She felt pity for him at first. How can a father hate his son so much to sell him into slavery? How could a father be so cruel?

He fought the Ludus and the brotherhood at first, even tried to run at times. He almost got away a couple of times, but her father always caught him. He told her the price he paid for him won't let him free. One day, he just stopped fighting and fell in line. He became part of the brotherhood and became one of the best gladiators her father had and his top earner.

Caroline never quite fancied the men her parents would parade in front of her, or the ones she was paraded in front of. They were handsome, wealthy, one or two were even smart enough to have a conversation with…but none of them made her feel alive. None of them gave her much of a challenge. They certainly never ignited her with a burning desire the way she wanted to be, the way he would make her feel when she watched him…none of them took her breath away.

Needless to say, her body craved him and no one else. Her dreams of sharing a bed with him left her with only one desire to have him.

She never spoke a word to the man. She didn't even know his name, none of their names. Her father forbade her from having any contact with them…to keep her safe he always said. Whenever there were times she got close, he would drag her away; as he feared they would tarnish their only daughter.

* * *

He could see her staring at him from the corner of his eyes atop the balcony. He always kept his attention towards his opponent when training, or his tasks, but at times when they moved, he would use it to his advantage to spare a glance towards her.

The first time he ever saw her, was when he was dragged back to the Ludus after his first attempt to escape. It seemed he had waked the entire household. He saw her on top the balcony in a robe standing next to her mother. He wondered how he had never seen her before. He assumed she was simply a visitor to the family—the family he never had much interest in from the start. She was breathtakingly stunning. He only ever laid eyes on the Dominus, but saw them for the first time that night.

After that night, he noticed her atop the balcony looking down on his fellow enslaved gladiators as they either trained or lounged around. Sometimes she would be accompanied by her father or her mother…it was rare for her to be by herself.

He tried not to stare to raise suspicion, but the glances he had of her were enough. Her hair would be adorned in jewels and her dresses fitted her perfectly. She was simply the most beautiful creature he had ever laid eyes on. She glowed so bright at times with her smile and her laughter that she challenged even the sun.

After countless attempts of escaping, he decided to stop. His reasoning had more to do with his Dominus threatening to eradicate his entire family if he did—but he knew if he succeeded one day, he'd never see her again.

He often caught her staring at him from the balcony with lust dancing in her eyes. The sheer desire he felt from her gaze was enough to make a man fall to bended knee from such a distance. He knew nothing would come of it though, he'd never even get close enough to smell her, much less have her beneath him, but if there's one thing he had all the freedom to do, was dream.

* * *

One night, he had collected his winnings from a particularly difficult fight and most of it went into bribery for one of the guards to allow him the freedom to roam outside at night. He simply wished to see the stars and enjoy the fresh air, without company. He hadn't seen the stars in so long since his father sold him to captivity and the price he paid to see them was worth it.

The guard thankfully allowed him the freedom he requested, yet he grew more anxious the longer Klaus took should anyone from upstairs spot him. Not only will Klaus be whipped, but the guard will be beheaded. Klaus turned to head back to his cell when he looked up and spotted her.

She was staring straight at him with such a hunger in her eyes it was impossible to look away.

She wore a purple gown, with jewels decorated on it that glittered in the moonlight. The fabric was thin enough to see the curve of her hips and length of her legs, but thick enough to leave him wanting more. Her blonde curls were especially loose that night and they gracefully framed her face. Her slender neck begged to be lavished and her chest heaved at him. The cut of the gown from her chest was so deep he could see part of her breasts and they looked creamy and ripe. She raised her legs slightly and it peeked through the dress from the folds.

He realized she was teasing him…but whether it was in a mocking way or with desire…he may never know.

The guard kept insisting that he return to his cell, and so with a stiff nod, he acknowledged her before leaving the courtyard.

That night he had dreams of filling her cunt with his seed and enjoying each and every second of it.

* * *

Her mother and father were invited to an event in Greece and as such will be gone for till morning. When she heard the news, her brain immediately went to work. She knew that if her parents were to leave her home, she would simply pay some guards and have some of the slave girls—_who she considered friends to her_—aid her in her endeavors.

But she also knew her parents won't dare leave her alone in an estate filled with gladiators—for her safety they would preach.

So when she first heard of it—_even before they told her_—she began '_getting sick_'. She made it so bad that she coughed all the time, made herself bedridden and had the maids help her look sweaty and stood near a window so the sun would make her skin warm to the touch. Once her parents saw how '_sick'_ she was, they decided not to go, but Caroline suggested sending for her Aunt Jenna and Uncle Alaric to keep her company till they returned. They were only going for a day. They agreed to it and she was glad for it.

One might think she was simply exchanging one set of parents for another…but her parents knew her too well whereas, her Aunt and Uncle saw her as an innocent sweet girl.

When her parents left, she kept the rouse of being sick for her aunt and uncle, but she came up with a plan when she would be alone and had some of her friends to help her out. She was not going to let such an opportunity to be wasted no matter what, the chance to speak to him and have him speak to her, to hear his voice, to be in his presence, to feel his touch…his skin against hers…to feel his cock buried inside her so deeply it'd never find its way back out…now there will be nothing to get in the way of what she's wanted for what seemed like so long.

Her first task was to occupy her aunt and uncle. They would never leave her alone and were given authority over her among the guards—to her disappointment. So she found a way around that with her plan B…poison them.

She had no desire to fatally harm anyone, especially family. The vial of poisonous liquid she had would simply put them into a sleep so deep that hell would swallow them whole and they'd never feel it or hear it. They won't wake till morning, but it'll be the most restful sleep they've ever had. The slave who brought them their food happily allowed her to fill their cups with the liquid. It was also because her aunt slapped the girl…serves her right.

Once they finished their meal, they both felt like turning in early, to which she simply told them she would as well—because she was '_sick_' and only came out to dine with them to '_eat_'. She waited a while to make sure they were knocked out. The guards allowed her inside the room under the guise that she needed something and she was going to wake them for it. When she tried all that she could to wake them to no avail, she grinned to herself and her stomach jumped giddily at her plan successfully unfolding before her.

She couldn't possibly pull something like that with her parents. The slave girl would definitely confess eventually, whereas, her aunt and uncle barely visited them so she'd never have to confess. The guard that stood at the front of her aunt and uncle's door questioned her, but she easily threatened him should he say a word. She was someone no one paid attention to…and a girl like her had information and had secrets about them that they wouldn't wish to get back to her father…like when he took the virtue of one of her mother's ladies that her mother had been saving for something special. Of course it was not consensual and Caroline planned on helping that girl gain her revenge…but for now it worked in keeping his mouth shut and his attention elsewhere. She began to realize that as much as her father gave them authority over her…she actually had more power than they did over them. The other guards she threatened, she made it her business to let them know that keeping the beloved and only daughter of their employer happy benefitted their lives and their pockets.

She asked the guard to look the other way and keep the door locked till morning. She also assured him that her plans for the night had no involvement in any serious crimes or bloodshed…all she wanted was some fun and her freedom to do so. She even gave him coin despite her threat to further ease his mind.

The guard that was stationed at her room took more convincing. She had no dirt on him to use and he knew that though it was beneficial to keep her happy, it wasn't a necessity. He wanted no part in her dark plans…until she remembered something. So she promised him a girl named Gail. Gail was a slave girl in the household that Caroline noticed on many occasions that he was intrigued by.

When she saw how hesitant—_and tempted_—he was by her suggestion…she added twice the amount of coin she initially offered him and the remainder of the night with said girl. With that he demanded that he be told of her plans, so she did. She simply explained to him that she wanted him for the night and it will probably never happen again—though she kept that lie to herself, he wouldn't give in if he knew she planned on repeating her plot. He expressed concern that the gladiator might kill her and slaughter the entire household as he had known to escape many times before. She calmed his mind by making him lock them in her chambers so if his fears bore fruit the door would be locked and he would have no way out.

With that, he hesitantly agreed to keep his mouth shut and fetch the man that moistened the treasure between her legs with mere thought.

* * *

Klaus had no knowledge of whether the Dominus or his wife was upstairs or not. He had no rights to such knowledge. It was an ordinary quite night for him. His thoughts were plagued of his memories of his brothers and his sister, as well as dreams of the beautiful daughter of his Dominus.

Suddenly, a guard came to his cell and made move on opening the door. Klaus stood anxiously, wondering why he was being let out of his cell so late. When the gate was opened, the guard urged him to step out of the cell.

"What is this?" Klaus asked, as he stepped out of the cage.

"Your Domina requests your presence" the guard merely replied, before pulling Klaus with him.

_Domina…?_

Why would the Domina wish to see him? She never summoned him before, the Dominus barely summoned him but only to pay him what he's owed. Perhaps she found out he had seen her daughter in a revealing manner…perhaps she wished to end his life for it. It would be ill advised considering he knew he was the top earner in their household. No, she's not so fueled with anger that she'd risk their coin. She will punish him but she won't kill him.

When he entered the house, his eyes went everywhere…taking in everything. He had never been in the house before as his Dominus summons him to the stairs and gives him his coin from there. His only view of the estate was the cells and the sands below. Even the scent of the house was sweet and it was a welcomed aroma to his nostrils...a far cry from the pungent scent of stink and sweat below. It was a relief to the stench he was accustomed to.

When they stopped at a door down a hallway, the guard knocked on it. If his intuition served him well, he felt like the door the guard knocked on led to someone's bed chambers.

The door opened, but not completely. Whoever opened it simply allowed it to open on its own; but the door stopped.

"Send him in. Lock the door and you will find all you requested in the room two doors down…goodnight"

He was confused. He had never heard the Domina's voice before, but he pictured it to be far older than the voice he heard. Perhaps she simply looked older than her actual age.

The guard pushed him through the space where the door stopped from opening further and Klaus turned to give the guard a confused look, the guard gave him no hint to what was going on but simply closed the door behind him, locking him in. He turned back to the front of him but saw no one there. All he saw was candles lit around the room, giving it a warm glow and beautiful large bed adorned with many pillows and silk sheets. To his right stood a wardrobe and to his left was a slightly adjacent door that most likely led to a washroom. The room had a deafening silence to it that he found to be uncomfortable considering he knew someone was in the room. He heard a voice, the guard acted on the voice…where had she gone to?

Suddenly, a blonde woman emerged from the washroom wearing a red flowy robe, fit for a royal. She stood at the center of the room, closer to the bed and then turned to face him. He gasped and diverted his eyes to the ground. He straightened his body and placed his hands behind his back and stood at ease in front of her.

It was his Dominus's daughter—_to his utter surprise_.

Her robe covered most of her body, but he's absolutely sure she's naked under it because peaks of her breasts stuck out from the plunging neckline of the robe as well as some of her well toned stomach. She wore an extravagant gold necklace and he could tell there was a gold metal waist band around her hips as well. He could feel the blood rushing to his cock at what little he saw before diverting his eyes.

"Domina" he greeted.

She hummed. His voice was pleasant. She wanted to hear more of it.

"What is your name Gladiator?"

"Klaus" he replied stiffly.

"Do you know who I am Klaus?"

"Daughter of my Dominus"

She gave him a half smile, half smirk "Do you know why I had you brought to me?"

_Oh_, he had an idea. He knew it was because he admired her body that night. Perhaps she also wished to tell her father that he was out and about that night as well…might even wish to bargain with him to keep his secret in exchange for something…but what on earth could she possibly want from him?

"I humbly beg my Domina's forgiveness for gazing upon her in such form. It is not often I gaze upon the sun at night."

She blushed "An apology and a compliment, I see you have a way with words…" she took a step forward; he kept his eyes down "One should only apologize if they have offended another without intention. I am not offended; therefore one need not apologize or beg for forgiveness."

He opened his mouth to say more, but he held himself back.

Caroline noticed it "Loosen your tongue Gladiator."

He hesitated "If that is not why you sent for me…"

She blushed. She knew and spoke to women from other Ludus's who indulged in their Gladiators. The women often told her that those they were animals in the arena, they were vigorous and powerful in their beds; even rivaling their own husbands. They don't hesitate or deny them, as they also had power and did as told. Even so, they also told her that they were noblewomen…clean and smelt of scented oils…what man wouldn't desire to bury their cock in them?

So all she had to do was demand it. Tell him what she wanted him to do and expect it to be done. She was the daughter of his master but she hoped she held as much authority as her father did…_right_? She could order them around as her mother and father did…_right_? And besides, why would he deny himself the opportunity to spend the night with her?

She hoped he would or her efforts would be for naut.

She slowly stepped back until her rear pressed against the edge of the bed.

"You see, my parents look at me and they see their little girl…" Caroline traced the lining of her robe "When you look at me Klaus, do you see a little girl?"

His eyes never moved and she found it to be endearing.

"Gaze upon me Klaus"

He brought his eyes to her.

"Do you see a little girl?"

He swallowed thickly and shook his head. His pulse quickened at the sight of her exposed parts.

She cocked her head to the side "What do you see when you look at me?"

"I see what my Domina desires me to see"

She frowned and straightened her head "But I don't want you to see what I want you to see."

He hesitated again before speaking "I see a woman…a woman unlike any I've seen before…" he replied slowly.

He could feel his brain slowly shutting down and his member quickly awakening.

"And does a woman not have… needs, and desires and feelings…?"

"Yes Domina "he let out in a breath.

"And does a woman also have the right to have her needs and desires and feelings sated?"

"Yes Domina"

"Well there are some who will disagree with you Klaus. They think the weak men they parade in front of me will do what I desire deep in my soul. Those men cannot give me what I want. Do you know the kind of man that can give me what I want?"

He had a feeling he knew exactly the type of man she was looking for.

Thankfully, she replied without needing a response from him "I want strong virile man Klaus, not men who care for silk robes and high chairs. I want a man…not a boy pretending to be one. I consider Gladiators to be real men…and if you're still confused to what I am suggesting Gladiator, allow me to make myself abundantly clear…" she began to untie her robe, but instead of removing it, she pulled it apart so he had a better view of her body "…I want you to fuck me like your life depended on it."

His breath caught in his throat and his cock was now extremely hard and throbbing with want. His eyes automatically roamed over her before he caught himself and fixed his gaze on her face; he swallowed.

She smiled at his reaction to her naked form "I can tell your eyes were pleased but you control yourself…why?"

He did not respond.

"You may speak freely Klaus."

He hesitated a bit "Forgive me Domina, you are above me."

"Titles don't mean anything to me."

"They do to others…" he retorted.

She raised an eyebrow at him "Others…?" then a realization dawned upon her "You're worried about my parents."

"Your father will kill me and your mother will cut off my cock. I'm quite attached to both you see."

She smiled and fiddled with the lining of her robe, teasing him "My mother and father were sent off to Greece and won't return till the sun rises. My aunt and uncle who were sent to look after their poor innocent sick niece—" he smirked at that because it was quite clear she's as healthy as a horse "—were poisoned by me so they won't wake till dawn. I also handsomely paid two guards to keep their eyes down, their ears closed and their mouths shut. They won't even know you were let out of that cold dark cell."

She slowly walked up towards him and stopped in front of him. She looked up as he was lightly taller than her…just the way she liked her men "If its coin you desire… then coin I shall provide…but I never considered you a whore."

He let out a low chuckle "Your coin for such a thing is disrespectful as I am the one who should pay you…not meant in disrespect of course…"

"Of course…" she drawled out seductively "Then considering your Dominus is my father, and god forbids anything was to happen to him or my mother…I would be in charge of this Ludus and as such; you must obey me as you do him. I can force you to please me in a way no boy pretending to be a man ever could…but I hope it must not come to that"

His breathing was shallow and his nerves were erratic. He had never been approached with such a request before. His Dominus had such events where the Gladiators were required to perform…acts; but he was never invited. To be asked—_to be demanded_—for such a thing was baffling.

She wrapped her fingers around his wrists and brought his hands to her shoulders. She hissed slightly when his hands touched her skin…a pool of fresh wetness moistened her womanhood. She made sure his palms were rested flat on her shoulders and pushed his hands to push her robe off her shoulders…making it fall to the ground in a fluff.

Her skin felt soft and creamy against his hands. He felt like the piece of cloth covering his length would rip with the pressure she was arousing from him.

She dragged one of his hands to her neck as his fingers laid lazily over her necklace while dragging the other to stay on her waist.

"Do you think my necklace is pretty, or is it too much?"

"My blood rises…but I wouldn't dare give credit to the necklace love"

"_Love_…you have such odd terms of endearment. I like it. What quickens your blood Klaus?"

"The elegance of your neck, your plumpness of your breasts, your toned stomach…and all the pleasures below"

Her body tingled at his words. She dragged his hand to her back and slowly trailed it down to her bum. She ghosted her hand over his and made his hand squeeze her bum. She gasped softly at the sensation of his hands. They were scorching hot and she wanted to be set on fire. She then went back to his wrist and guided his hands lower till they came into contact with her moist heat. They both inhaled at the sensation of his hands touching her in a most intimate place.

"You feel how much I desire you Klaus? That cell down there must be cold and lonely. You have no bed or sheets to keep you warm…not even a woman to cuddle to…not even a cunt to bury your cold cock in. My father is quite cruel to the brave warriors who risk their lives to feed us. You should take me to that bed and soak yourself in my warmth. If you even wish it, you can fuck me right here in this very spot. But I will make something perfectly clear to you…"

She ghosted a finger of his with hers and made his finger touch her bundle of nerves as it was soaked in her juices. Her breathing turned harsh and shallow with their movements together with her finger above his…though she made his finger move against her…she could feel his muscles contracting and moving his fingers on his own "I did not fake an illness, allow myself to stay in bed and bake in the harsh sun…I did not poison my own family and spend all the coin I spent to seal lips so you can deny me. I did not seize such an opportunity for you to refuse me in fear of my father and if I must use extreme measures to get what I want then I fear I must"

He had never met a woman who was so young to be so bold and demanding before.

"If you could have forced me…" he breathed out raggedly "…why the request?"

She smiled at his question. She moved her hand from above his hands but made sure the look in her eyes told him if he moved them there'd be hell to pay. She touched his cover up and began fiddling with it to untie it. His heart began to beat faster the closer she got to freeing him. Part of him wished she was unsuccessful…but he couldn't help the part of him that felt relief and excitement when she dropped his cloth and freed his strained member.

"Because if I had you chained to the bed, it would be like muzzling a lion and expecting it to roar. I want you to roar Klaus. I want you to be wild and free and roar"

_Oh dear, this woman will be the death of him._

She pulled his hands away from her body—_thank god cause if he continued to touch her the way she made him to touch her he would have bent her over right there and then_—but she grabbed his hands and slowly pulled him to the bed. She released his hands for but a few brief seconds to sit up on the bed and drag herself to the centre before she bent forward and grabbed his hands, pulling him to the bed. He seemed hesitant at first but he gave in and climbed on top the bed and towered over her. She slowly laid back. He enjoyed the way her hair fanned out against the sheets and her breasts swayed with her movements. He slowly lowered his body on top of hers and she spread her legs wider to accommodate his frame.

"I have two rules" she whispered, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him closer to her "You will not spill seed until I say so. You will control yourself, hold yourself, steel yourself…whatever you need to do to hold it until I say you can release yourself, and you cannot stop until I say so…no matter what. Failure to do so will result in severe punishment. If you are confused as to the damage a woman like me can inflict…keep in mind the fact I poisoned my own just to have you to myself…I pray you don't imagine what I'm capable of"

He gulped and nodded. _This was a woman men should die for…_

"Why me?" he asked in a whisper, a breath away from her lips.

She shoved her hands between their bodies, and grabbed his solid hard cock within her grasp. She rubbed the moist tip and enjoyed the sensation of it against the palm of her hands. She then pushed herself against the bed to create more space between their bodies so she can rub the head of it against her bundle of nerves. Both of their lips parted in response. She rubbed her juices on him while creating friction to her nub. It felt amazing; she gave him little whimpers at the feeling. His breathing was erratic and shallow. His chest heaved for air he had an abundance of.

"I have spent months dreaming about what it would be like to share a bed with you. I spare longing lustful looks towards you, day dreaming about what your cock would feel like inside of me…what your hands will feel like against my skin, what your lips will taste like. Why I desired you of all the other men at my father's disposal, we may never truly know. But I have spent too long desiring you from afar and wondering what it would be like…" she then positioned him at her entrance and slowly pushed him in, while taking a deep breath at how full she was getting. His eyes widened and he too sucked in a breath "…and now…I'll finally know"

She leaned forward and kissed him. She moved her hands from his member, but she used her heels to press against his ass so he'll push himself in completely.

His lips tasted like rum, but that was to be expected. Gladiators don't exactly have the opportunity to drink wine as her family did.

His lips moved in rhythm with hers. One of his hands was on her ass while the other rested near her head to anchor him-self above her. She cried out when he fully pushed himself inside her to the hilt. The feeling she imagined was nothing like the feeling she felt right now. It was even better. She felt full and perfect and she just wanted more, so much more.

When he didn't move, she decided to grind against him to urge him on.

It's not that he didn't want to, but he couldn't trust himself to yet. He hadn't been with a woman like that in a very long time and because of it, his body will possibly act just like a young boy who cannot control his release. She was so warm he could live inside her through the winter, she was so wet and tight and the combination felt exquisite…_too exquisite. He needed_ time to adjust.

When she began to grind herself against him, he inhaled through his nose sharply and let out his breath slowly and lowly to maintain control. She asked the impossible of him, to be inside of a woman such as her with her beauty and boldness and refrain himself until she desired it…was like muzzling a lion and expecting it to roar.

"It has been long—" he decided to stop himself there. She might not understand how men body works.

She actually did understand. She just assumed that despite her words earlier about his cell being cold and lonely, she thought her father gave his gladiators the pleasure of women often. Either he never did, or her father was being biased to him.

However, she considered it even more of a challenge to test his endurance.

"Consider it a test to your endurance, because if you spill seed Gladiator I will remove your cock from your body"

His eyes widened at her words. _She wouldn't…_

But then again, she poisoned her own family. He never knew much people capable of such an act…even if it wasn't poison meant to kill them…if she could put them to sleep without guilt…she could do much more than that.

He decided to go slow, so he slowly slid out, only to slide back in. He wanted to ease himself back into it, rather than ramming her like a whore at once. He would not be able to hold it and he learned from having a mother and a sister never to piss a woman off.

Caroline understood why he was taking his time with her, but she couldn't care for it…at first. But there was a sensuality to his movements and the way his eyes gazed into hers coupled with the long strokes would make her cry out in pleasure. Each stroke gained her a grunt from him which she enjoyed because it meant he wasn't just doing it because she demanded it, but because he desired to be with her as well.

One of her hand pulled away from his neck to touch the arm that was anchoring him near her head. She enjoyed the feeling of his lower region grinding against her sensitive bud. She could feel his balls smacking against her skin near her entrance and she loved it. She loved the way his muscles flexed in her hand, how they would contract and release with every thrust he made.

His forehead rested upon hers and his movements slowly picked up. He began to slowly rock his hips against hers. The sounds coming out of his mouth were a mixture of breathy sighs and hisses.

He was already feeling the beginnings of his release approach despite his every effort to prevent it from rearing its ugly head. She commanded that he don't stop until she said so neither could he release himself. Did she not understand how wonderfully magnificent she felt?

Instead, he decided to distract himself by shifting his head to her neck and sucking her skin. He pulled her leg across his ass so he could use the hand that was on her ass to palm her ripe breasts. They felt so firm and full against his hand. Her nipples were soft and gently squeezed them as he massaged her breasts in a way not even a husband could. He rocked himself against her while grinding his entire body against hers. He loved the softness of her skin and how she smelt. _Could he stay like this with her forever?_

Her back arched against his body which did wonders to distracting her so he could slow down and chase his seed away for a while longer without having to stop.

Just when he thought he had found a foolproof plan to perhaps prolong his release, her thighs spread open wider—_he never thought that was possible so she clearly proved him wrong there_—and her arms wrapped around him. She pulled him super close to her body as she grinded on him.

Her cries and moans of pleasure in his ear was only making matters for him worst as they made his cock throb and made his desire boil to the point of ejecting out of him. He kept trying to chant '_no_' in his mind to keep it at bay but her breathing, her voice, her body, her cunt…it was all too much to handle at once.

He tried to bend his toes in an awkward angle to break them so the pain would distract him from the pleasure he was getting and when his toe snapped, he gasped in pain. It worked; the explosion that would've erupted in just a couple of seconds would have been the death of him. He was able to mask the pain, all the while her movements were erratic and faster and faster and soon enough he felt his seed crawling up his manhood again. _Would he have to break all the bones he could find to keep himself until she desired?_

She cried out when her orgasm hit her. Her back arched off the bed and she somehow managed to squish herself closer to him to ride it out while her toe were curled against his calves and her eyes were rolled to the back of her head. It was the most explosive high she had ever felt and he had ever seen.

And to her surprise—_though not really considering she knew he was capable of doing it_—he held himself; because she could tell, she could feel how much he was holding himself back. His muscles would tighten against his body as if he was using them to stop it and she grinned to herself…though it was more from pleasure than anything else.

She fell back against the bed and released the poor man from her grasp. She sighed contently, while he still rocked himself in an out of her. She hummed with every stroke.

Suddenly, he raised himself up and slid out of her. She was about to protest and told him that was his only chance to ever do it again, when he rolled her body so her front was firmly planted on the bed and her back was facing him. She gasped when he rammed himself inside of her from behind.

He rested his entire frame against hers, and rammed inside of her forcefully. He buried his head at the crook of her neck while he held onto the breast he wasn't able to pay attention to before, and his other hand went straight between her legs to her still sensitive nub. He rubbed it forcefully and non-apologetically. She arched her back up against him immediately and gasped loudly. She began to cry out and he breathed harshly against her ear.

"I'm still—" he cut her off with a smirk.

"Consider it a test to your endurance"

She giggled and cried out at the same time. She never thought he would give as much as he got.

She spread her legs to give him more space, considering it was bordering the line between pleasurable and painful. Her cunt fluttered against him inside of her, and she grinded back against him to get back at his act against her.

Her clit had simmered down eventually, but grinding back against him proved to have a negative effect when his hand—_though wasn't rubbing against her anymore_—was still planted on her womanhood and she was by extension grinding on it while grinding back to meet his thrusts. She had never been fucked like this before. She knew it would be different, she banked on it to be different…it was her sole reasoning apart from her desire for him and his cock for her efforts to have him.

_Oh_, and all that she paid, all the moves she had to make…it was all worth it. She would even do it again just to have him inside her once more.

"_Fuck!_" she exclaimed as her orgasm began to build once again.

Her movements became erratic again and Klaus's moans were getting louder and louder. She could tell he was close again. She hoped he would find the strength he had before to hold himself together. She was greatly enjoying his cock attached to his body…it would prove useless if she had to remove it.

He tried to think of things that would slow his release or desensitize him. Naked men—_nothing against men who were attracted to men, he just wasn't_—the foul stench of the cells, the horrible meal he had to eat every day, the hot sun that scorched his skin…her glowing presence on top the balcony as she stared down at them—now knowing she was really staring at him with visions of sating his desires in her dreams…

It was building back up again at the mere vision of her even fully clothed. The woman could wake a dying man with hunger.

She cried out again in bliss as her orgasm rocked through her stronger than before. He stilled inside her as she rocked against him frantically. He hoped that the absence of his movements would slow his body down. But she made up for his lack of movements with no issue the way she was moving against him.

She collapsed on the bed breathlessly and blissfully "I hope you can use the small break I allow you to reign yourself in Klaus. Because I want you to lift me and fuck me standing up"

_Bloody hell…_

Though her request sounded like the end of him, he was relieved by the small break he got to cool himself off. He slowly pulled off from her and made sure all of his movements were soft. She seemed quite hesitant to even move, she should be worn out to the point of knocking out for days to come. But she had more energy, _how does this woman do it_?

He pulled her to stand up before him. She looked spectacular glistening with the sweat of their vigorous pleasure. His cock was painfully hard and oozing some of his release from it in small drops. She wasn't able to see it thankfully, and because of how wet she was despite being sated twice already, she won't feel it either.

But then again, if he had put so much effort to plan something like what she had done, he would make sure it lasted to. She probably never knew when she would ever find another time for such a thing.

_Bloody hell…_the mere thought of possibly never having the opportunity to touch her again was enough to completely chase away his seed.

He took her by surprise and pulled her flush against his body and lifted her in one smooth move. Her arms wrapped around his neck and he kept her legs to either side of his waist. She pulled one of her arm away from him to reach between them and insert his cock inside of her. They both inhaled and their eyes widened at the sensations they felt. He made an attempt to turn around when she stopped him.

"Turn back to our previous position"

He did as commanded.

"Walk back until your back hits the wall."

He did as commanded.

She then began to lift herself up and dropped herself down on his cock. He hissed in response.

He understood her parents simply wanting to protect their '_little girl'_ and keep her safe. But it's quite clear she needs no protecting, not really. She can command a man easily enough and any woman capable of poisoning her own—_even if it wasn't fatal_—was capable of anything. She did not need protecting…it was the opposite; men would need protection from her. He's absolutely sure no man could have hold off as he had.

Her slow movements—_to which he was grateful for_—sped up and he briefly wondered how she even had the upper body strength to achieve such a feat. She never faltered, she never slipped. He was holding her tightly but still…

Their breathing got erratic and out of control. Their moans filled the warm air and their bodies glistened with sweat from their activity. She rested her chin on his shoulder and kept her arms locked around his neck. She lifted herself up and dropped herself on his extremely stiff and throbbing cock, but he held her body with his hands while dragging her while she would lift herself. She would try to squish herself against him so her nub would be touched as well.

They moaned in each other's ear, as their sounds of each other's pleasure were riling them for yet another fall. He hoped, _he prayed_ to Jupiter himself that this time would be his time to let go.

Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. He made move to pause but she pulled back from his shoulder to glare at him.

_"Don't you dare fucking stop!" _she snarled at him with wild wide eyes, all the while maintaining her rhythm against him. _Where has this woman been all his life?_

Briefly scared by her words, he continued to lift her and drop her back on his hard on at a steady pace, while finding things to think about to keep his release away.

She stretched to the doorknob and opened it slightly. He wanted to stop and cover her, but it seemed she didn't much care for that. Maybe it was because she was accustomed to being so open to others or she didn't want the momentum to die down.

And if she was doing it simply to keep him stimulated so he would always be on the edge of falling over the cliff, she was an evil woman…a very evil woman and he_ lived_ for it.

She opened the door slightly to reveal the guard who aided her tonight; she gave him an agitated look.

"_What is it?"_ she spat while panting.

He seemed hesitant to say anything considering the position she was in and how she was attired—_or lack thereof—_but she rolled her eyes _"Get to it!"_

"Um—uh, there's a carriage approaching from a distance that I believe belong to your parents"

Her eyes widened.

"It seems they've returned earlier than you anticipated" he added with a slight stutter.

_Fuck! Ugh, okay, think Caroline, think._

_Ugh, his cock feels so fucking good…_

_Focus!_

"Okay, first go to my aunt and uncle's door where you'll see a guard posted. Tell him to stall my parents as much as he's able, and then wait for me at his previous post by the door." She commanded.

He nodded and left. She closed the door.

She placed her forehead against his "It seems your prayers have been answered Gladiator. Now I want you to fuck me with everything in you and don't stop until you've spilled _fucking_ seed"

He let out a ragged breath with a smile "Gladly Domina"

She smiled in return "Call me Caroline, in private…wouldn't want you getting in trouble now would we…I might cut this short but I'm nowhere done with you"

_She might be the woman to rival all women he ever came into contact with._

With a growl, his hands tightened against her, she tightened her legs against his waist and tightened her arms around his neck. She made sure to keep her eyes dead set on his and he did the same. He grinded her against him while she grinded up and down his cock, she didn't need to quicken her pace and neither did he. Though her parents returned, she would ride this out for as long as she was able. He won't leave until they were sated. She cried out as the beginnings of her orgasm began and kept on doing so as it built. His breathing got more quickened and shallow, and he would let out some breathless grunts and even a snarl…_she loved the snarls_…so animalistic. She slightly quickened her paste and he quickened his all the while maintaining eye contact.

Many things factored into her third and final orgasm, it was the softness of his hair, the hungry and feral stare in his eyes like he'll eat her and she'll love it; the slickness between their bodies from the sweat they built up—her nipples were heightening everything as they rubbed against his nipples and his chest, _god,_ she would just love to rub her chest all over him one day. Her throbbing and burning button between her legs that was amazingly grinding against his body and building into that amazing high she was chasing, his enormous stiff delicious looking cock that was throbbing inside of her dying for a release…but most importantly; it was how strong his hands were to keep her up and himself upright for so long and he didn't seem like he was even breaking a sweat over it.

She moved her hands from his neck to rest her palms against his strong arms and feel his muscles as the twitched against her touch. Their movements quickened and quickened and their cries grew louder and louder—

They both crescendo into a symphony of relief as she screamed to the top of her lungs when her orgasm burst through her like the floodgates and his seed shot out of him like an arrow through the wind. His body convulsed while standing as they both rode out their orgasm. She hugged him against her as their bodies trembled from the breathtakingly magnificent fuck they had just experienced.

_Goodness_ he was shaking like a leaf on a windy night. If the gods blessed her with another opportunity, she would not make him wait so long again…she wouldn't want to damage his amazing cock…

They were both gasping for air and she planted her forehead against his and let out a blissful giggle and bit her lip. He let out a breathy chuckle with a contented sigh.

"That was—" she cut him off.

"The words to describe what just happened haven't even been created yet"

They both laughed in agreement.

He slowly eased her to the floor and with a whimper, his semi soft member slipped out of her. Some of his seed ran down her thigh.

She turned and gathered her robe and proceeded to put it back on, making sure it was modestly fixed on her. It was a bit difficult to do after what transpired but she managed to put on a brave face.

"Get dressed, I'll be back to fetch you before they find you up here"

She quickly exited the room by then.

* * *

Another plan formulated in her mind on her way to her aunt and uncle's room. She never tried it on her mother and father because they were her parents, and they knew she dabbled in making such things. If she were to ever offer drinks to them, that was the first questions they would ask.

Of course, those times she never tried to put anything in their drinks but this time…she would make attempt. Her body was able to cool down and her hunger reemerged. She wanted him…again.

So she gave the guard instructions on what to do with Klaus while she prepared the drinks and poured the liquid in their drinks and stirred it so it won't look weird. Her aunt and Uncle were different. They saw her as the little girl that was 12 years old running around playing princess with her imaginary friend.

When her parents arrived, she greeted them and told them how she felt so much better and was then told that they returned and made it seem as though their return had something to do with her recovery. Of course they took the bait as doting parents do.

She asked them if they were successful in their trip and they were. Her father was attempting to secure a match between Greece's champion and his champion. If her father won, it would make him the most celebrated Ludus owner in all of Rome. She handed them the glass and offered to make a toast. As always, they asked if it was laced with something. She made move to grab the drink from her to take a sip but her mother held it back and told her she was just teasing.

They drank the contents to Caroline's surprise and she grinned in her cup. It might be the last time she would ever be able to pull that off, but she'll come up with different ways to get it into them as time go by.

Her father had decided to retreat to bed and her mother wanted to escort her to her chambers.

"So, did you achieve what you wanted to?"

Caroline frowned and her stomach twisted at the question "What do you speak of mother?"

Her mother stopped and spared a look at Caroline "Firstly, I perfected the fake illness stunt. Secondly, I've seen the way you two look at each other from the balcony and thirdly, I knew you were planning your move the second you heard we were going. I know you poisoned my step sister and her husband so at the very least—" her mother stopped to yawn "—tell me you achieved your goal"

She was caught. She never knew her mother was watching them. She never knew her mother even noticed. But now that her mother has noticed, and the yawn that signaled her concoction was beginning to work, she decided it was best to come clean.

She turned her mother around and made way to her mother's chambers.

"Well, I had to cut it short because you guys came home earlier than expected, but I thought—I thought that if I just got it out of the way, all the desires and the thoughts and the dreams and the feelings would just go away. But it only burns brighter now. We might not have spoken much but he made me feel amazing…almost like in charge. I know you see Gladiators as animals and we shouldn't converse with the likes of them but you know my heart mother. You know I don't see things the way you do. I wish I did sometimes to make you happy but I had a brief touch of happiness and I want more. The many times you've asked me if I ever put something in your drink…and the one time I did you actually drank it, you both did."

When she stopped at the door with her mother who looked horrified and baffled, she turned to face her.

"Mother, you and I both know father won't understand this. He may never will. I also understand that you understand me enough to allow it but you probably feel like you should put a stop to it but I really hope you don't. I hope as my mom you'll just give me your advice but stick to what I want and hope that I'm making a good decision. Perhaps you might come to like him even. I won't embarrass you in any way, I'll keep it private and only the guard at my disposal will know"

She pushed the door opened and found her father already snoring away on the bed. Her mother's eyes looked almost dead like she wanted to see the bed and fall asleep.

"Caroline—" she hesitated but continued "Be careful, we will talk about what you did to us when we wake and when your aunt and uncle wakes, do not interfere in their way of running the Ludus while we are asleep…and Caroline?"

"Yes mother?"

"If found you are with child from the seed of a gladiator I will hang you in the courtyard for him to see myself"

* * *

Her parents were out like a light and she instructed her guard to guide her to where he had put Klaus before standing guard to her parents till morning. Once he dropped her at the room, he opened the door and allowed her entrance. Then he closed it and as requested by her, locked her inside.

Klaus was sitting on a feeble bed in a daze as if he couldn't believe what just happened. When the door opened and she walked through it, he was not only shocked but worried.

After clothing himself, the guard came for him and carried him back downstairs. However, they went the opposite direction of his cell.

Instead, he was taken to one of the private room which had walls that no one could see through. It had a bed so he supposed Caroline had asked for him to be placed here for more comfort.

His body hummed in delight of her body. He never knew pleasure like that before, mostly because he was usually the one to be demanding and commanding to women instead of the other way around. It was even genuine because he knew had he not obeyed there would be repercussions. He never knew he could hold out like that. He knew he had stamina but not to that extent. She pushed him to his limits and then past it and he loved it.

She was _amazing_, she was right to say that the words to describe what took place between them had yet to be created; her body was amazing, and her voice and the noises she made were incredible, her warm delicious cunt was spectacular—

The doors opened and she walked in, wearing the same robe—_though more modest looking now_—and the door was closed and locked behind her.

His welcomed surprised look slowly fell to a scared and worried look as he realized he was once again placed in a locked with her in a robe but quite naked. His thoughts about the robe were about to be sated when he began to untie the robe again but this time; she flung it across the room.

_That body of hers is the embodiment of evil…_

"Like I said" she let out in a happy breath "I'm nowhere done with you"

He was torn between grinning like an idiot because she managed to be alone with him despite her parents being home and wanting so badly to escape because now that she's back she'll want him to make impossible feats such as before.

* * *

**So, seriously I wanna know what's going through your mind exactly after finish reading it. Tell me, I can take it.**

**-xoxo Cindy**


End file.
